1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for alerting monitoring personnel located at a remote site that a monitored person has fallen.
2. Prior Art and Other Considerations
A concern among the health care profession is that prompt attention be given to persons who fall. For example, an elderly person may collapse from a heart attack. It is essential to quickly reach such a stricken person if one is to save the person's life. In another instance, a person in a hospital bed or home for the aged may try to get out of the bed and fall. A nurse should return the fallen person to the bed and treat any injuries that were sustained.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which instantly transmits a signal to a remote site to alert monitoring personnel that a person is about to fall or has fallen.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of apparatus that is easily interfaced to an existing facility's nurse calling system.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of apparatus that is adapatable for use in facilities that do not have any central paging systems, such as a home for the aged or an individual's home.